


Les crocodiles, portent-ils tous des costumes?

by O_Minis



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Minis/pseuds/O_Minis
Summary: Une série de drabble sur l'univers DC, plus exactement Shazam, inspiré du film, quelques éléments des comics, donc si vous n'avez pas vu le film, attention petit spoil ♥Apparition de plusieurs personnages issus de l'univers DC ♥





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bijour les gens, je reviens avec une série de drabble autour de l’univers de Shazam ! Comme le film vient de sortir, j’ai eu plusieurs idées sympathiques, et comme je ne finis jamais mes fics, autant faire des drabbles sympathoche.  
> Pas de slash, ne vous fiez pas au début, et j’vous conseille de lire jusqu’au bout ♥ 
> 
> Autre point, je risque parfois de glisser quelques éléments venant des comics, étant très attaché à ses derniers (ah et, risque de spoil, donc à lire seulement après avoir vu le film.)

_« Son koeur c’était mit à battre plus rapidement, alors que le soufle chau du héros venait de se poser sur sa nuque. Il ne devai pa, c’était inconvenant de faire ce genre de chose, mais son cœur lui dictait de continuer, de plonger sur les lèvres de son héros, de ce fantastike et si muscler heros. L’amour n’a pas d’age, et c’était dans ce placard a balais après ce petit repas dans cette école si banal, qu’ils s’étaient retrouvé. **Shazam, shazam** , il murmurait son nom encore et encore alors que son souffle accélérait, puis enfin, il osa. IL venait de poser ses lèvres sur celle de-»_

« STOP ! »

C’était dans un sursaut que le jeune Freddy venait de refermer son ordinateur, le visage devenu livide devant une telle chose. De son coté, Billy toujours assit sur cette pauvre chaise, fixait l’ordinateur fermé, une moue déformée par la honte ainsi que le dégoût.

Et ce n’était pas la **seule**.

Ni la première fois qu’ils lisaient ce genre de chose.

  
Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis que le grand Shazam s'était installé au côté de Freddy pendant l’heure du repas, sous les yeux ébahis de la moitié de l’école. Puis Superman avait suivi, et durant tout le repas, Billy, sous les traits de Shazam avait parlé haut et fort de leur amitié. Grave erreur, surtout face à une bande d’adolescentes bavant affreusement sur les muscles du nouveau héros.

Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour qu’une fanfiction pop sur la toile. Intrigué, les deux marmots avaient ouvert le lien laissé en commentaire sur l’une des vidéos, avant de lire, et d’apprendre l’horrible vérité. Les filles de ce foutu bahut pensé Freddy gay, et avec Shazam. Magnifique.

« C’est la sixième qu’on lit, la 9 ème à être écrite, les filles sont vraiment des tarés. »

« Freddy, non pas que j’t’aime pas, mais j’préfère embrasser le poisson rouge de Mary que toi. »

« Moi les chaussettes de Pedro que toi. »

« On est d’accord. »

« Vraiment d’accord »

« Je vais brûler l’ordinateur ainsi que mes yeux maintenant. »

« Bonne idée. Oublions ça. À jamais. »

 


	2. Chapter 2

« Freddy, mais qu’est-ce que tu fous encore ? »

C’était dans un mouvement vif, que le jeune Freddy venait de refermer la porte derrière lui empêchant son meilleur ami, d’entrer dans leur chambre.

« Qui ? moi ? Genre, rien du tout ! »

Ok, ça puait à pleins nez qu’il avait encore fait une bêtise. Une bêtise dans leur chambre. Un bruit de grattement se fit alors entendre de l’autre côté de la porte, et c’est avec un sourcil lever et des bras croisés que le jeune Billy commença son sermon.

« … T’es au courant que nous avons pour ordre de ne ramener aucun animal ici. Pas de chat errant, de chien abandonné, d’opossum qui avait l’air de t’aimer, pas d’écureuil ou encore de crapaud, pas d’élevage de fourmis, encore moins d’œuf d’autruche. »

« Mais je... Quoi ? mais genre, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fumé, mais genre je n'ai vraiment ramené aucun animal ! »

« Freddy laisse-moi entrer ! »

Comme deux gamins qu’ils étaient, les voilà a se battre comme des chiffonniers pour pouvoir entrer dans la sainte chambre rebaptiser quartier général de _Captain doigt de fée_.

« Mais Billy c'pas ce que tu crois » « m’en fou, laisse-moi passer ! »

C’est alors que la porte s’ouvrit enfin, après que le pauvre Freddy rencontra le sol, embrassant avec délicatesse la moquette. Pas d’animaux, pas d’animaux, mon œil, car face au jeune héros, se trouvait un oisillon au regard sévère et aux bras croisaient.

« Batson. »

Billy s’était alors retourné vers son ami, murmurant a ce dernier.

« Oh mon Dieu… C’est Robin. Qu’est-ce qu’il faut ici ? »

« J’entends tout vous savez. »

D’un mouvement, le grand fromage rouge refermait la porte, tout en poussant des petits bruits bien étranges.

  
« Mon Dieu il est trop cool, je n’arrive pas à croire, mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout là !? »

« Bah, tu te souviens quand j’t’ai supplié pour rencontrer Batman ? »

« Ouais… »

« Et aussi pour pouvoir faire un tour de Batmobile. »

« … Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Ou bien de voler le costume de Robin pour me faire passer pour lui...  »

« … Par la barbe d’Aquaman, qu’est-ce que t’as foutu !? »

« Hum… Bah reprend mes phrases mais à l’envers. »

« Tu’as volé le costume de Robin, puis la Batmobile et t’as rencontré Batman ? »

« Presque ça, c’est Robin qu’est venue me trouver. »

Il était dans la merde, beaucoup trop la merde, car jamais Damian n’accepterait qu’on lui vole son titre, ou de laisser couler cet affront. 

« Dit Billy... On peut le garder ? »


End file.
